Shall I Walk Alone
by Marsgoddess1
Summary: Raven centered,Surprise pairing. Not the ususal pairing, and nobody within the team.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer I own nothing, don't know nothing, or claim to know anything.**

**This fic is Raven centered. I don't know what the coupling will be but I have a good idea. Not your everyday couple if you know what I mean.**

"Azirath, Metreon, Zi--" The last word died on her lipsas she let out an exhausted sigh. It was another sleepless nightlike the ones before it. She wanted to sleep, but the same thoughts that raided her mind as it always have. She levitated to her window that over looking the ocean, as the rain made its way down to the ocean that formed little ringlets as it hit the ocean. Some the rain found its way down her window steaming down the window surface to the dirt of the earth.

Resting her head against the cool surface of the glass, just watching the rain. Everytime the heavens cried as the did now, she knew they were crying for her. She dare not cry for herself, because of the chaos that would follow. So she did what she uasually did, bury her feelings in the deepest part of her very soul.

It was hard to watch the others express themselves. Robin and Starfire had yet to admit their feelings, but it was obvious to everyone and even themselves how they truly felt about each other. There were no words needed between them. Beast Boy found Teeara who was pretty much an outcast like him, with their wierd power and all. Even Cyborg who had cybernetic parts, who she thought could be the only one to understand her, was even able to express his feeling. He and the Queen Bee of Titans east had a long distance relationship.

Even though she had to stay in control of her emotions she loathe the fact that she wan't able to act on them as her friends were. Except that one time. Three moths ago she and Starfire switched bodies. For those few moments she was able to feel unbridled passion. Love, hate, anger, and all the small things she never was allowed to feel because of her power. Her concentration was mainly on stopping the Puppet King, yet she took the time to feel things throught Statfire's body. For her it was one perfect moment. That's why it was hard to sleep. She wanted that moment again. Her magic and even the dark magic Malchoir thaught her couldn't break her free. Her name was Raven, but she'd never be free like a real raven. She wondered Was this her destiny, or was it all part of a bigger plan. Or was she just fated to walk the road alone. No friends, no lover, just alone.

**Short I know, but wanted input please REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. ch2

Thanks for the reviews

A lone forgotten figure shrouded in darkness watched the scene unfold before him. It was a normal day as usual in this city. A criminal running a muck, bent on destroying the city and the Titans as usual there to save the day. However Johnny Rancid was no real threat, to them. Rancid was a low-rank amateur compared to this superior intellect.

He stood studying the titans as he always did, he noticed their flaws in their defenses, offences, and their character flaws. He could read them all and predict their next move, and with his connections to other organizations such as the H.I.V.E. he had a vast knowledge of their history and backgrounds. He knew more about them then what they knew about themselves. From Robin, who parents died in an tragic accident, to Cyborg's, and Beast Boy's fathers was determined not to let their son's die. This had serious side effects for both of them, to Starfire who was from another planet literally, to Raven whose mother named Arella was taken to a dimensional world of Azarath, after she was impregnated by a demon by the name of Trigon. He had a hard time believing that such a thing was possible, but he never ruled it out as a possibility, because of the power she held. Then it became clear to him when his ex-apprentice Terra used Raven's weakness against her unleashing her inner demon. 'I became quite impressed with Terra tactic as well as Raven being able to suppress and hide such power from her demon heritage. Daddy must been proud, for a change.' He mused

Up until then he was very much clueless, as to what made Raven tick. In the heat of battle she always wore a vacant expression, and between their meetings she gave nothing away. Doing further research on her he measured all her power was tied to her emotions. "Among the Titans you have the least flaws. Yet your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness." He talked idly to himself about Raven.

He looked down upon the skirmish as the titans defeated Rancid. He watched the others celebrate a victory as Raven looked on. 'She would make a fine apprentice,' he thought 'But I'm not foolish enough to step over into the unknown, which I know nothing of.' Robin and Terra had been easy to manipulate he simply pulled on their heartstrings, Raven didn't wear her heart and feelings on her sleeve, for the world to see. No I would have to get internal with her.

He let a small smirk glide over his features, which was rare for him. He was still unable to come to a conclusion about Raven. "Although, I have the pieces of the puzzle, you're still my enigma Raven." If I can't reach you through simple manipulations of your heart, I'll just have to etch myself a place their. Something you could never turn your back on." Finishing his observation he vanished, before the boy wonder Robin felt his all too familiar presence.

Robin brow furled together when he felt an odd presence as he in the team celebrated another victory over Rancid who did nothing, but try to humiliate Robin. 'Odd' he thought as he scanned the area and rooftops for the anomalous presence he felt. His search was interrupted by Starfire. "Robin are you well?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Robin walked back over to his team. 'I wish I was well Starfire, the hairs on my neck are standing on end. That only happened when "he" was around.' He thought giving one last glance at the buildings for any sign on him. "Are you really out there?" he asked as if the wind would answer him back.

Ok thanks guy for your support. I'll be changing a few things and sometimes I will be referring to the Comic Book, such as: about Raven's mother and father, and the other teams as well. I originally was going to do a

Raven/Jericho(Slade's son) Raven/Grant (Slade's oldest son). But since more of you are familiar with you know who I decided.


End file.
